It's A Mondler Life
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Monica Geller Bing feels rejected because she feels no one appreciates her. So thanks to an accident, she sees what life would have been like if she had never been born..A Friends Christmas story
1. Default Chapter

It's a Mondler Life…what would happen if Monica Geller would have never been born? An accident causes Monica to realize how much she has had an effect on the people in her life. A Friends Christmas story..

Monica Geller Bing sat down in her living room. She was exhausted. Two twins are enough to take the energy out of anyone. Plus Chandler had let Joey stay with them over the holidays. Those two were worse than a couple of kids, with their leering Baywatch marathons, all night poker games, and Joey's eight meals a day. She sighed. Eight days until Christmas to bake, wrap, decorate, and clean. She climbed to the top of the ladder and wondered why wasn't Chandler helping her.

"Everyone always expects me to do everything. Monica make Thanksgiving dinner. Monica wrap the presents. Monica make Rachel like me. Ohh all everyone does is use me . You know what sometimes I wish I had never been born because no one would miss me at all." she thought.

Monica lost her balance and fell off the ladder. The only sound that could be heard was her scream as she fell. Chandler and Joey ran to the living room.

"Mon? Mon?" Chandler said. He tenderly brushed her cheek as she laid on the floor. "Oh my God, Joe, I think she fell and hit her head." He noticed that there was a cut on the side of her head. "She must have hit that table when she hit the floor. Oh this is all my fault." Chandler said as he held his head in his hands.

"Well maybe we should take her to the hospital," suggested Joey.

"Yah think?" Chandler sarcastically said.

Chandler leaned down and picked up Monica. "Joe you go and get the twins. I'll call Ross and Rachel and they can meet us there. I hope she is going to be alright." he said as tears formed in his eyes.

Meanwhile in her own mind, Monica was waking up. She looked around and noticed she was in a room that was only filled with light and shadows. "Oww my head." she exclaimed . In the room was a woman who had bright blonde hair and a shimmering gown. She had a determined look on her face.

"So Monica Geller, you want to know what life would be like if you had never been born." the lady said.

Monica noticed now that the lady she was talking to looked just like her good friend Phoebe.

"Okay I am having one hell of a dream. Suddenly I wake up and I am in the middle of It's a Wonderful Life. Phoebe what's going on?" she exclaimed.

The lady explained, "I am not Phoebe I am….."

Monica shook her head, "I know Regina Philangie."

The lady corrected her, "No, but what a cool name. I am an angel with no name but you have decided to project an image to associate me with. I can be anyone you want. So if you want to call me Phoebe that's fine. I am here to show you Monica that everyone loves you and their lives would be a mess if you had never been born."

Monica said sarcastically, "Good luck."

Phoebe lifted the hem of her gown and within seconds they were in the living room of her parents house.

"That's just great, I know they would be better off. My dear mother could have just lavished all her attention on her dear son and not had to bother with a fat daughter."Monica said as she crossed her arms.

"Ahh but the story is just starting." Phoebe stated.

Chandler sat in the waiting room with a coffee cup in his hand. Monica had been taken upstairs to be given a cat scan. She still had not woke up. Ross and Rachel ran into the waiting room, eager to find out what was going on.

"Well how is she?" asked Ross concerned.

"They are doing a cat scan now because they are worried because she still hasn't come to. I should have been helping her. It's all my fault." he cried.

"Don't worry Chandler she'll be fine," assured Rachel as she rubbed his back.

Joey sat over in the corner and played with the twins. This was great. He loved playing with his nephews and nieces. It also eased Chandler's mind to know that Jack and Erica were taken care of. He just kept shaking his head. This was his nightmare before Christmas.

Monica walked into the familiar living room. She noticed the pictures on the wall. They were all of Ross.

"See I told you things haven't changed much." Monica said as she sat down on the chair.

She heard her mother's voice calling from the kitchen, "Ross honey dinner." Monica looked over and saw her brother coming down the stairs. But it wasn't the Ross that she knew, her mouth dropped.


	2. Life Without His Sister

Oh i forgot in the last chapter. These characters are the property of BKC, Warner Brothers, and NBC..

Monica couldn't believe her eyes. She had to blink them to make sure she was seeing right. He didn't have the familar too much gel on his hair or the Abrecrombie and Fitch look he presently had. His clothes looked like they were from the seventies. His pants were hiked up to his waist and his hair was the familar afro that he sported when he was to take Rachel to the prom.

"Oh my God, he's … he's a geek." exclaimed Monica. He walked past her and she noticed her had a book in his hand. He went into the dining room and sat down with their mother and father.

"Mom, Dad, I will be home a little bit later tonight. There is a lecture at the university about trilobites. I will give you a call if I decide to go somewhere afterwards to get some coffee."Ross said as he got up from the table. He walked over and kissed his mother's cheek before he went out the kitchen door.

"Ross still lives at home?" inquired Monica. "But what about Carol or Chandler. Or Rachel?"

The spirit answered softly, "Ross went to school and got his Phd. He works for the museum because he never got fired for his anger. Chandler and him never really hit it off and Rachel went to school with him, but since he was such a nerd, she wouldn't give him the time of day. He lives in the house he grew up in with his parents."

Monica put her hand up to her mouth,"So are you trying to say that?"

The spirit smiled, "Exactly, there would be no Ben or Emma if it wasn't for you. He never had the confidence with women because the girl he liked made fun of him. Ross was very shy and it was hard for him to talk to girls. By you being friends with Rachel, it kind of broke the ice. Rachel never admitted it in high school, but she even liked Ross back then. She thought he was sweet and funny. When she moved into your apartment, she got to see him for what he was a tender, loving, man who knew how to love a woman unconditionally. And the rest as they say was history." the spirit explained. "But wait there's more..." the spirit walked and lifted her robe again.

Monica saw that it was an office at the museum. Ross was sitting behind a desk and had on it a picture of a woman with dark brown hair. He picked it up forlornly and looked at it. Then he opened his desk drawer and put it away..

"Who was that ? Emily?" Monica asked confused.

"Oh no... if you remember the only reason Ross met Emily was because Rachel asked him to take her out so she could be with Joshua. No her name is Christina and her and Ross just broke up. They had been seeing each other on and off for about a year. She didn't see the relationship going anywhere and refused to be with a man who in his thirties who still lived at home.He loved her very much." the spirit sadly said.

Monica looked at her brother. She remembered the pain he went through after his and Carol's divorce and how he blamed himself for the failure of the marriage. She also remembered trying to console both her best friend and him after the disaster of the break up. He had that same look on his face. Ross was hurting and it killed Monica to see that ,since she knew how happy he was now.

"I could always understand the Rachel thing, but I didn't know it was me who helped him so much." Monica said puzzled.

"Yes, your fights and competitiveness made him more confident and then he would be able to accomplish more. Carol taught him how to love and Rachel gave him the passion he has for life." the spirit smiled.

"But I am sure that Rachel would be just fine." reasoned Monica.

"You just keep thinking that." laughed the Spirit.

The hospital sound system kept playing Christmas carols, but Chandler just sat in the chair bent over. They were still doing tests on Monica and he wondered what was going on.

"You guys, Ross called me, what happened?" yelled Phoebe as she entered the waiting room

"Well it seems that Monica was on a ladder and in the middle of something and she lost her balance and fell and hit her head." Joey explained.

"And she still hasn't come to," added Chandler."They should be bringing us news soon." At that moment, a female doctor came into the waiting room, It was obvous she was a surgeon because she was in scrubs.

"Mr. Bing, hello, I am Dr. Corday, your wife still hasn't come to and frankly we are worried because we have noticed some swelling on the brain. It seems that there is some sort of a clot in Mrs. Bing's brain. What we are planning to do is relieve the pressure , but we will have to operate to do that." the doctor explained. "We'll be taking her to surgery now. I'll let you know when we know more." the doctor slowly walked back down the hall.

"Surgery, I can't believe this," cried Rachel as she hugged Ross.

Chandler couldn't believe it either. This morning Monica was fine and preparing for Christmas. Now she was in an operating room possibly fighting for her life. He just couldn't help blaming himself.

"I guess now that we know its serious I should call Mom and Dad, come on honey." Ross said as he and Rachel went to call his parents about Monica.

"She has just got to be alright Joe," Chandler cried as his best friend hugged him .


	3. Rachel's Tale of Woe

The spirit twirled her gown again, next they were in a beautiful house in Long Island. Rachel was sitting on the sofa with a magazine and a large diamond was on her finger. She was watching soap operas. Her hair was curly and she was wearing a designer outfit.

"I am confused. That's Rachel and that is the exact description of what she wanted out of life. A doctor and a life of luxury like those other snobs. She got exactly what she wanted." Monica exclaimed.

"Yes, but looks can be deceiving." the spirit said. "Let's listen." she said as they both moved closer.

Rachel was on the phone," Another appointment Barry? Well I know tonight is our anniversary and I just thought you and I would spend it together. Yes I know honey it's your job…but ..I understand..no it's no problem..I'll see you whenever. Bye." Rachel sadly hung up the phone and poured herself a drink.

Monica shed a tear as she looked at her dearest friend. She knew there was only one man for Rachel and that was her own brother.

He had only loved her forever.

"She looks so unhappy, but wait is that the Barry that she almost married.?" asked Monica.

"Barry isn't really working late, he is having an affair with his receptionist. Next week , there will be a conference in Aruba and then Barry will send the divorce papers." the spirit said.

"Rachel doesn't deserve this. She has someone who loves her very much and would never hurt her again."Monica protested.

"Yes, but remember he is just a memory from high school now. Without her moving into your apartment and seeing each other and getting to know him, Rachel would never have fallen in love with Ross." the spirit said.

Rachel turned on Days of our Lives, and took a drink of scotch from her glass. "Oh wouldn't it be wonderful to have a man like that come and sweep you off your feet. There are no men that are that romantic anymore. " she bitterly said.

"Rachel figured that Barry would be the safety net she needed to have the life she dreamed of. Without you, she did not have the courage to leave Barry at the altar when she realized that she didn't love him.

Since she never came to the city, she never had the courage to make her dreams come true, have a child with the man she loved, or step out of that familiar world." the spirit sadly said.

"So Rachel would have never got the opportunity to move to Paris and work for Louis Vuitton , find herself while she worked at Central Perk or fall in love if it wasn't for me." Monica admitted. "I guess she does owe me a lot."

Judy and Jack came running in to the waiting room. Immediately they hugged Chandler. They could see that it had been a long night for everyone. Ross and Rachel were glad that Emma was at her other grandmother's during this crisis.

"So how is she?" Jack asked.

"Well Dad, she 's been in surgery for a couple hours now. We still haven't heard anything, so that is good news." Ross said.

"Where's Chandler,?" asked Judy.

"Went for a walk, Mrs. Geller." answered Joey.

Chandler was outside the hospital. He had to get out of there or he would die. Why is it always hospitals are so confining? He thought of the past few times he had been in a hospital waiting room. They were always happy occasions. A smile came to his face as he remembered Emma's birth. Monica wanted a baby , so they went out of their way to find somewhere to conceive a child. He remembered the birth of his own children with fondness as well. He took a puff on a cigarette and laughed as he remembered his unexpected reunion with Janice that night.

"Well at least you are finding something to laugh at." smiled Rachel as she came up to him and gave him a big hug. "How are you holding up Tiger?" she laughed.

"It was just getting to be too much in there. I know Monica would kill me if she knew I was smoking but I am a nervous wreck. Rachel, I am really frightened, what if she dies? " Chandler said with tears in his eyes. " I can't imagine life without her." He sobbed into Rachel's arms.

"I know how you feel Chandler. It would destroy me if something happened to Ross. But we have to just have the faith that she is going to be fine." Rachel said softly. "I am hurting too, she 's my sister after all."

Ross came out, "Guys the doctor came by and she 's out of surgery but she is still in a coma." he said as he lowered his head.

Chandler stamped out his cigarette, " I am going in there. Even if she isn't awake , she will feel my presence. I feel like I am in one of those hokey Lifetime movies hoping for a Christmas miracle." he said. After that he headed for the hospital doors.

"What do you think are her chances, hon?" asked Rachel with her head buried in his arms.

"Well I was brought up to believe in a good God that wouldn't let something like this happen, but as a scientist , I say that we should hope for the best and prepare for the worst."Ross tried to reason, but still he wept for the sister he dearly loved.

Monica started to cry, "I hate this, I hate seeing the people I love suffering when they had no need to. It doesn't have to be like this , I am beginning to see things clearly now. Please spirit no more." she tearfully said as she clung on to the spirit.

The spirit was sympathetic, "Monica our journey isn't finshed. You have touched these people's lives because destiny willed them together, but there are others, like the one you love. You can not truly learn the lessons you are meant to learn without knowing what you need to know." she said as she backed away from Monica.

"What kind of crap is that?" asked Monica.

"Well it sounded good on paper, Annnyways , now you will see what life is like for one Mr. Chandler Bing… the spirit lifted her gown again. "

I am so loving this," she exclaimed.

Monica looked at the man in the Lazy Boy..she longed to walk over and kiss him. She longed to sit in his lap and tell him how she loved him. She was frozen by how handsome he was, how he made her laugh , and how she had made him feel so bad. She walked over and looked into his deep blue eyes and imagined running her fingers once again through his sandy colored hair. She smiled when she saw the little dimples around his mouth when he smiled.

"Is he married?" asked Monica curiously.

"Yes he is, Chandler has spent a lifetime looking for someone to love him. That was to make up for the love he didn't receive as a child.Finally he found his soul mate and they had "movie love." the spirit explained. "I like that term, so much better than lobsters, so over used." she giggled.

"Who did he marry?" Monica asked nervously. This bothered her a great deal, after all this is the man she loved more than life itself.

"Oh don't worry, in fact you already know her." the spirit laughed.

"I'm home my little Bing A Ling!" the annoying, but familiar voice said.

"Oh no!" cried Monica.

Next the amazing life of Chandler Bing..keep those reviews coming..I love you so much to my fans..

"


	4. My Little Bing A Ling

Monica looked up in horror Yes she did know the woman it was Chandler's annoying ex, Janice.

"Janice!" Monica exclaimed. "He married Janice."

The spirit explained, "Yes if you remember he was very hurt when she went back to Gary. Janice was the other woman that Chandler had a connection with."

"Guess what sweetie, I'm pregnant." Janice exclaimed as she hugged her husband. "My little Bing a ling 's gonna be a poppa."

Monica yelled, "How is that possible? He is infertile ,we were tested."

"He was only infertile with you. With Janice he will be a father three more times." the spirit explained.

"Hey Chandler, Hey uh Janice." said Joey as he came in the door.

"Wait a minute, that's Joey, how does he come into this picture?" asked Monica.

"Joey and Chandler were roomates in college. He didn't get along with his first roommate at all, so in mid semester they switched and became the best of buddies. Somethings won't change." said the spirit.

"Sweetie, I am hungry so I am going to the store and then McDonalds, I think my cravings are starting.heh heh heh..see ya later , sweetheart. " Janice said as she left the apartment.

Chandler turned to his buddy, "Kill me. Kill me now."

Joey said, "You see I warned you about her. And now you're stuck with her.

"She is so annoying. Only one other person annoyed that much and that was my first roommate." complained Chandler.

"You mean the guy that liked dinosaurs? Asked Joey.

"Yeah between his air purifier and his really bad music …oh and his whining about this girl from high school..I mean come on head cheerleader when did he have a chance.?"

Monica put her hand up to her mouth. "They are talking about .."

The spirit exclaimed, "That's right Ross, in your own way you made him semi cool enough for Chandler to deal with. That is why they became best friend."

"I can't believe Joey went to college." Monica sighed.

"Well it was on an acting scholarship." the spirit explained.

Everyone was still waiting for Monica to wake up. It was now almost Christmas Eve. Sandra Greene came to the hospital as well, bringing her granddaughter so she could see her mommy and daddy. Leonard Greene called in some favors and got Monica the best neurosurgeon in the East.

Chandler sat by the bed as he watched the monitors. Monica had an IV in the back of her hand as he watched the medicine drip from the stand above. The EEG read very shaky readings, but they were still strong. Ross came in to check on his friend and see his sister. Only two were allowed at a time, so since Chandler was there permanently, only one other person could go in. Ross got to go first since Monica was his sister.

"Come on sweetie, you have so much to live for." agonized Chandler. His voice sounded tired. "You have me and Jack and Erica and we need you."

"Mon, come on stop being so lazy and get up," groaned Ross. He was completely exhausted from this vigil. Rachel came in the room long enough to get her husband some coffee. She rubbed his back and gave him a kiss.

"Monica, please sis, wake up it's Christmas. You are going to have your first Christmas with your children and they need you." Rachel said with tears in her eyes. "She's got to be alright, I can't lose her she is my best friend." She bent over the sleeping figure and started to cry.

"Come on honey, let's go outside so someone else can come in." Ross said as he leaned on Rachel because of how tired he was.

At that moment, the alarms on Monica went off. The EKG was reading a flat line as it beeped. Rachel and Ross ran back to the room when they heard the commotion.

The doctor pushed the door open and a team came in with a crash cart. "Mr. Bing , I'm afraid you are going to have to leave so we can work on your wife." A nurse started another IV and put an oxygen mask over her mouth. "I want her incubated. Start a second line and also give her 120 ccs of Benaline. Okay she is flat lining . Charge the paddles to 150 ..okay clear." The doctor put the paddles on Monica's chest as they were trying valiantly to save her."

Chandler stood outside the door and looked as he watched his wife dying. He didn't care how it looked or how gay they seemed but he was hugging Joey as they both stood in the hallway with tears in their eyes. This was his brother.

On the other side of the hall, Ross was mourning for the sister he was losing, Rachel put her arms around him and they held each other as they sobbed. Judy and Jack Geller joined in the little circle as they tried to make sense of what was happening. Everything seemed to be spinning out of control.

A bright light shone around Monica , "What's going on?" she asked frightened.

"Monica Geller Bing, it is time for you to make a decision. You are at the crossroads right now. You can either go back to Earth or let this be the end. It is your choice." the spirit said.

For the first time since this adventure started, Monica had real tears in her eyes, they weren't tears for her, but for those she would leave behind…her husband, her brother, her best friend, her children, and even her parents.

"I'll leave you to decide." the spirit was gone.


	5. Monica's Decision

Monica looked down at her body. She would be at peace. But then she looked at those gathered around her bed. She was deeply touched by the love her friends and family had for her.

"Before you make your decision, there is one more thing you need to see," the spirit said. "You befriended a homeless girl and gave her a family for the first time in her life. Her life would definitely not be the same."

Monica put her hand up to her mouth, " Phoebe, " She reached out for the spirit and the spirit walked away.

"Tell me spirit, what happened to Phoebe?"

The spirit opened up her robe and you could see right through the transparent threads to a fancy apartment.

"Doesn't look that bad, that's a nice apartment." Monica said.

The walls were chintz covered and the furniture was white. A cat was perched on the couch and there was a plasma television on the wall. Her bedroom had mirrors on the ceiling and a huge poster bed. The walls were covered with awards and Monica walked up to them.

"Wow so Phoebe has a lot of money and she's famous, is she a singer?" Monica inquired.

"No look closer." advised the spirit. Monica read the print on one of the awards. PHOEBE BUFFAY - ADULT FILM STAR OF THE YEAR.

"Oh my God, Phoebe is a porn star!" Monica cried.

"Let's listen shall we," said the spirit. Monica heard Phoebe on the phone

"What the fuck is your problem? I told you I wouldn't do two midgets , if I do I am getting paid an extra thousand per midget. And this script where do they get this crap ? Oh I see college boys write it. When do they write it when they 're jacking off? I like the idea of me as a fraternity housemother though…lots of fun…except in that movie I want a guy that looks like that guy from the OC as one the boys I take care of, so to speak."

"This isn't the Phoebe I know." Monica said.

"Life on the streets made her this way. Ursula and her have parted ways and she never lived with her grandmother. When she was sixteen she became a prostitute to survive. From prostitution came the adult film industry, where she excelled at her craft. But she hates it and wishes she didn't have to do it anymore. Her habit is supported by her career."

"What habit?" asked Monica.

"Oh her drug habit, everyone knows porn stars do drugs."the spirit explained.

Monica saw Phoebe snorting coke up her nose. Her eyes were blood shot and there was blood dripping from her nose. She picked up a glass and poured herself some vodka. After she took a drink, she threw the glass at her television.

"How did my life ever get so fucked up?" screamed Phoebe. "I'll tell you why, my dear mommy who stuck her head in the oven. Then my father who left us. Maybe I would have had a normal life if they didn't leave me..and then that money grubbing bitch Ursula…ohm well I already made damn sure that she isn't getting my money." she walked to the cupboard and pulled out a gun.

"Spirit what is she doing?" Monica said with fear in her voice.

"It's Christmas, when she lost her mother and now she is going to join her." the spirit simply explained.

Phoebe lifted the gun to her temple and pulled the trigger. All you could hear was the sound of the gun going off. Monica closed her eyes and screamed…."Nooooooo!"

Her eyes began to flutter. She slowly opened them and looked around the room. She looked down at her hand and felt the bandage on her head. She looked over and saw a single figure on the chair. His hair hadn't been combed for days and there was a stubble on his face. The usually bright eyes had dark circles under them and he had his face in his hands.

"Uhhhh where am I?" she moaned.

"Mon, Mon is that you. Oh God , Oh God , I thought I lost you." he said as he ran into the hall.

"Someone get a doctor, she's coming to." Chandler exclaimed.

Ross ran to the nurse's station to get a doctor to examine Monica. Chandler walked back in the door. The doctor cut through the throng of people gathered in the doorway. She walked over and took out a small flashlight and looked in Monica's eyes.

"Well considering everything she's been through. She is going to be just fine, let me check though."Dr. Corday said.

"Monica what is today?" the doctor said.

"I don't know I haven't looked at a calendar." Monica said as she felt the bump on her head.

Chandler smiled, "It's Christmas darling, and I have just got the best gift of all. I have got you and I will never forget that ever."

Monica called her brother and his wife to the side of the bed, "And you guys, I couldn't have asked for a better brother and best friend than you both. " she cried as she hugged Rachel and Ross.

"Come here you," she said to Joey. "I have such a sweet and funny friend and I miss you everyday. You can stay with us as long as you want." Joey 's smile was filled with tears of happiness.

Judy and Jack were the next to walk over to the bed, "Monica we have something to say. We almost lost you and then we realized that your whole life we have not treated you very well. Each of our children is different, you excel in the kitchen and Ross excelled in the classroom, we should have realized this instead of making you compete for every compliment. One thing we can say, is that both of our children because of us turned out to be loving people and we hope that they will pass that love on to their children. I love you Monica, "Judy said as she embraced her daughter.

"Don't leave me out either, I want a monicuddle." Jack said as he hugged his little girl.

Phoebe was the last to enter the room,Monica took her face in her hands and said, "I owe this all to you, you let me see what my life would be like if I never was born. I am so rich because I have parents who loved me, friends that care, family that loves me no matter what, two beautiful children and a caring husband." Monica said with tears in her eyes.

"Monica that sounds like the plot of It's A Wonderful Life." Rachel said.

"But I do have a wonderful life and it's all because of you guys." Monica smiled.

"I think Mrs. Bing needs her rest. Mr. Bing can stay but the rest of you should go, you can see her tomorrow."the nurse said as she changed her IV.

"You don't have to worry about dinner guys. I'll cook it." Rachel said excitedly.

Everyone stopped and looked at her. The memory of the trifle was fresh in their mind.

"Sweetie, are you sure you can handle this? I mean the pizza place is on speed dial. " Ross said.

Jack took out his credit card. "Christmas dinner is on me, everyone."he smiled.

Ross whispered to him, "Thanks Dad, I really didn't want to end up in a bed next to my sister from food poisoning."

"Son you got to learn how to handle women," said Jack. Judy gave him a look. "What I was just saying."

"We'll bring Chandler something later, I'm gonna say good bye to him." said Rachel.

"Chandler , Mon we're going to get something to eat. We'll be back later okay." Rachel said and quickly left the room.

Chandler hugged Monica , careful not to disturb her IV , he put his face next to hers and said, "I love you Monica Bing, Merry Christmas."

He crawled up onto the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her body. Next thing he knew , they were both fast asleep but smiling . They were next to the one they both loved the most.

Hope you enjoyed my Mondler Christmas story…it was my first since usually write R/R stories. Thanks for all the nice compliments and have a Friendly and Merry Christmas…..


End file.
